Creating a local inventory in Habi Makeover
Creating a local inventory in Habi Makeover is done using two different functions of the Habi Makeover app. The items in your local inventory will be available for your decorating later. You need to start by downloading habitats to your computer from your SPP.com home page. Next, you will create an inventory on your computer. There are three main ways to create an inventory on your hard disk. #Every time you open a habitat with Habi Makeover, the app scans your file looking for any items that you do not have in your inventory and adds any items that are missing. #'RECOMMENDED' If you have several decorated habitats in one folder, you can use the "Extract folder" function to scan thorugh all of them. #If you have several decorated habitats to scan for new items, you can use the "Extract habi items to inventory" function. This function allows you to choose several files at once and they will be scanned one by one. Opening a file in Habi Makeover To open a file in Habi Makeover, click the Open button in the toolbar or click Open file... in the File menu of the menu bar or press control-o on the keyboard (command-o on the Mac). Navigate to the folder where your downloaded habitat is located and double-click it or click it once to highlight it, then click Open. When it opens the file, Habi Makeover will automatically scan for new items. It will report the number of items added or it will let you know if all items are already in inventory. The Extract folder to inventory ''function In version 1.04 and higher there is a way to extract inventory items from a whole folder of downloaded files. To use it, click the ''Extract folder button '' and find the folder where your downloaded files are located. Everything in that folder will be scanned looking for new inventory items to add to your inventory folder. It can also be accessed using Extract from folder in the File menu or control-f on the keyboard (command-f on the Mac). The ''Extract habi items to inventory function To use the Extract items function in Habi Makeover, click the Extract items button in the toolbar or click Extract habi items to inventory in the File menu of the menu bar or press control-e on the keyboard (command-e on the Mac). As with the Open command, you will get a file dialog box, but in this one you can select more than one file. There are several ways to do that. Shift-select One way is to single-click on one filename to highlight it, then go to a different place on the list and hold down the shift key on your keyboard while clicking on the other filename. Both of the files that you click on and all of the files inbetween will be highlighted, and you will notice that several filenames are listed in the "File name" field. You can now click on the Open button and all of the files will be scanned for new items. Control-select (command-select on Mac) Another way to select multiple files is use control-select (command-select on Mac). To do this you click on one file to begin with. After that, you hold down the control key (or command key on a Mac) and click other files while you are holding the key down. This allows you to select individual files which do not have to be consecutive. Once you have selected the files you want, click the Open button. Drag-select One of the easiest ways to select multiple files is to use the drag-select method. This one allows you to use only the mouse. You should start with the mouse pointer in the white space to the right of the block of files that you want to highlight (and it's often easiest to start in the bottom right where there is usually some white space. Once you are there, hold down the mouse button and drag the mouse pointer to the opposite corner of the block of filenames you want to select. This will select all of the file names which overlap the area of the window you've just drawn. Now you can let go of the mouse button and click the Open button of the file dialog. Category:Tutorials